1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding an add-on part on a support part. The invention also concerns an arrangement with such a device and with an add-on part.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device of this kind is disclosed in EP 2 090 475 A1. The prior device for holding an add-on part on a support part in a mounted position and in a protracted position comprises an insertion clip having snap tongues that are configured at a foot end and are provided to engage with a support part. Also present is a plug-in part, which is equipped with a fixing arrangement for engaging with an add-on part and is adapted to slide in the insertion clip in order to hold the add-on part in a mounted position approximated to the support part and in a protracted position spaced apart from the support part.